This Tall to Ride
by Tori101
Summary: Roy is none too pleased that he has to return home, and Marth doesn’t. He has a theory, of course, but it seems that one of the new contestants in the game has one as well. Drabble One-shot. Implied Ike-Marth.


**This Tall to Ride**

Roy is none too pleased that he has to return home, and Marth doesn't. He has a theory, of course, but it seems that one of the new contestants in the game has one as well. Drabble One-shot. Implied Marth-Ike.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Super Smash Brothers, and if I did, it would be a very different game.

Despite the brightly shining sun and the tiny wisps of cloud that drifted through the bright azure sky, the chipper little birds chirping in rhythm to the Hylian princess' harp, the joyous cooking going on in Peach's kitchen, and the overall merry-making all among the grounds of the Smash Brothers Mansion, all was not well in the world. This could be evidenced by the current argument taking place, and rather loudly might I add, in one of the grand halls of the mansion.

Prince Marth tried to place a comforting hand on his long time friend's shoulder, only for the redhead to shrug him off, grumbling under his breath. The beautiful blue haired boy sighed and tilted his head to the side a bit worriedly. Reaching this time for his friend's hand, Marth was rather dismayed when he was rejected once again. The other boy took a few steps away, and turned towards his blue haired companion with a frown on his lips. The prince sighed and gave the other a look that a mother might give to her child that was slowly grating on her patience. The redhead didn't really seem to get the message.

Roy glared at Marth, crossing his arms defiantly as he turned up his nose. "It's just because I'm short, right?" he snapped, his lips curling in a pout that made him far more adorable than the fiery warrior he was supposed to be. At those words, the prince stared at the boy, surprise written over his expression, before a grin cracked on his lips. Running a hand through his hair, Marth took a few steps towards Roy and ruffled the other boy's hair while laughing. But Roy would have none of that, and ducked away from his friend's hand, only to turn his back to the taller prince.

Marth rolled his eyes and exhaled audibly, clearly growing tired with this argument. Attempting to approach his friend once again, the bluenette reached out for Roy, but the young Lord shirked away from him, sidestepping the prince's advances. "Don't touch me, _traitor_!" Roy growled, "I don't see why _I _have to go, and _your_ royally pampered ass gets to stay!" the redheaded swordsman shouted, eyeing his traitorous companion. Narrowing his eyes, Roy lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "You didn't _bribe_ Master Hand to stay, did you?" the boy asked darkly, his hand already itching for the hilt of his sword, ready to give the _princess_ a much needed haircut.

But it seemed that Roy's sharp accusation made any kind feelings in Marth evaporate and the prince recoiled with a shocked look on his face. "_What!?_ You really think that's something I'd do!?" he demanded, an almost hurt yet peeved expression crossing his face as he too crossed his arms and turned his back. "_For your information_, I didn't bribe anyone, and I've _never_ used my status for any special treatment!" the bluenette revealed.

Hearing the prince's words, Roy couldn't help averting his gaze for a moment, holding back an anxious grin and balancing on his heels…he _had_ used his status for plenty of special treatment…loads of times, actually…like getting his dry cleaning done faster than anyone else, and getting free food at restaurants, and getting some Korean lady to mend his cape whenever it got torn in battle for no charge. It was his favorite cape after all…But nonetheless, Marth was clearly in the wrong here because he had not been asked to clear out his room, and Roy still had yet to comply with the request that he pack his own things.

The redhead was actually searching and digging around his head for material to start another argument, and he figured that arguing about Marth having slightly longer hair than him being another reason that Roy was the one getting the boot would be worthwhile. But just before he could dive face first into the new argument, the two were caught in surprise when the new swordsman Ike came strolling down the hall, a leg of chicken held fondly in his hand. When he spotted the other two, he made his way over while still tending to the meaty delight he'd probably stolen from Peach's dinner she was preparing for Roy's sendoff party. Yes, Roy got his own party. Mewtwo, Pichu, Falco, pre-puberty Link (who always kinda creeped Roy out in the first place), and that Mario med school reject would just have to deal with the fact that they were unloved…well, except Pichu…Roy heard that Princess Zelda was considering keeping him as a pet or some sort and was seen cuddling with the poke'mon nine times out of ten over the past few days.

When Ike reached the two of them, he stopped beside Prince Marth, rather close, actually, but neither really noticed…Roy didn't, anyway. Though before Ike could even get a greeting or word in edgewise, Roy jumped into action. Leaping forward, the redhead pointed a finger towards Ike accusingly. "They're replacing me with another guy who has blue hair! Now the only redhead's going to be Gannon, and he has freakin' _green_ skin!" Roy grumbled, becoming rather miffed that Ike didn't seem at all fazed by his accusation. The older swordsman merely swallowed the last mouthful of chicken he had before chucking the stripped bone over his shoulder into some unknown somewhere. '_If I'm lucky_,' Roy thought, '…_that dumb Lucario will choke on it_…' But then an ingenious thought popped into Roy's head, and it was rather frightened by all the free space in there.

Stalking up to Ike till their chests were nearly pressed to one another's, and Roy's head just barely reached Ike's chin, the redhead jabbed his forefinger into the other boy's jaw. "So Ike, you have any idea why you're replacing me, and not princess over here?" Roy asked, knowing that even the stupid new guy coming to replace him would understand and feel for him. But all was not as Roy thought it was to be, and he realized this when Ike said, "That's easy," and grinned rather lecherously.

The muscled young man stepped back a bit from Roy so that he could reach an arm around Marth, who seconds later flushed a bright red and jumped a bit as a small squeak fell from his lips as his ass was rather skillfully groped by Ike's hand. Roy looked on with fascination and surprise, head cocked to the side and jaw hanging agape. "Marth's prettier." he stated as though all were obvious and right in the world. And with that, the very tall swordsman who wasn't really that much taller than Marth but was still taller than Roy so he was actually very tall compared to the redhead gave Marth a small smack on the ass and continued on his way, though he was going back towards the kitchen. Once he was gone, Roy turned his gaze back to Marth, who was blushing worse than a lovesick schoolgirl.

Crossing his arms and gazing at Marth with a masked expression, Roy decided to share his thought. "Marth, you look like some schoolgirl drooling over the new teacher while fantasizing about getting thrown over the desk and having naughty things done to her." the lord described with a rather unamused and absent tone. Now, the fact that Roy even had such the imagination to devise a fantasy scenario in his head like that was beyond comprehension, and caused some concern to just what kind of "_books_" Samus had been giving Roy. But Marth decided to ignore that thought for now, instead lifting a hand to his lips and coughing slightly as his cheeks warmed with color once again. "_Guess it works for the costume tonight…_" he murmured to himself, light blue eyes glancing off in the direction that Ike had gone.

Roy decided then and there that that was far more information than he needed to know, and now felt glad that he was leaving.

Deciding to leave Marth there with his fantasies of dressing in a uniform and being given private lessons by Ike so it would seem, and trying very, _VERY_ hard to erase such mental images as Marth in a schoolgirl outfit and doing anything in that outfit from his head, Roy didn't quite notice the other person walking in the hallway. Now obviously, the other boy had no idea that there was another in his way, and of course they crashed into one another, nearly falling to the floor while they were at it.

Roy was rather surprised he wasn't kissing floor at the moment, but he'd somehow managed to catch hold of something that was soft and feathery in the midst of crashing towards his doom and a chipped tooth. Whatever it was he'd grabbed though was very obviously a wing, and before Roy even looked to see who it was, he suspected it was Falco and was ready to apologize to his fellow reject when his voice stopped dead in its tracks in his throat.

He wasn't gripping Falco's wing, or _Falco_ for that matter. It was…a boy's wing…and that boy was looking at Roy over his shoulder with a slightly pained expression, big blue eyes wide and a bit watery. "Could you please let go of my wing? It hurts," the boy pleaded with a soft voice that chimed like bells. Though in the back of the redhead's mind, his mental movie theater was re-viewing one of the manga Samus had lent him that had a similar situation like this one, but the boy didn't quite plan on strapping the boy down to a bed and ravishing him…not in a hallway, anyway…

Quickly letting go of the boy's wing, Roy was rather captivated by the slim form in front of him, and rather shocked into silence. The boy turned around to face him fully, shining on him a smile that could stop a ReDead in its decaying tracks. Roy looked him over from the golden wreath in his feathery brown hair, over the toga he wore, and down to the boy's beautiful slim legs that were hindered by nothing but tight, black leather shorts that really left little to the imagination.

"I'm Pit, I'm new here," the boy said cheerfully, smiling still. Roy looked back to his face, and their eyes locked. Pit waved to him before turning around to walk in the direction he'd originally been heading. "Bye, I hope I see you around some time!" he called out sweetly over his shoulder before skipping away, his wings fluttering and giving him an adorable bounce in his step and his black leather short shorts gripping his ass in a way that could get the article of clothing sent to prison. Roy still stood spellbound in the hall, but then he quickly shook himself out of it, clenching his fists as he recalled the adorable boy.

"God damn it! He's even _shorter_ than I am! _What the hell!?_"

* * *

**A/N:** Heh…I'm rather fond of this or the title anyway. When I thought up the original idea, I sat giggling for a moment. More to come with the lovely Brawl boys (and Roy). I think this drabble may tie into a few of them, who knows? And Samus is also a fun player who doesn't even need to make an appearance to be useful…I love Ike and Marth, though. Hope you liked reading it, and that you review to tell me how amazingly funny it was (I am kidding…though not about the reviews, I really do want those.)


End file.
